Una Vida de Amor
by Miranda.Al
Summary: "Cuando alguien que amas se convierte en un recuerdo, el recuerdo se convierte en un tesoro" (Traducción. Obra original por Tiramisuspice)
1. Prólogo

_Vivir en los corazones que dejamos atrás_

 _es no morir._

 _-Thomas Campbell, "Hallowed Ground"_

Eran casi las siete.

La ciudad estaba desbordante con la actividad de personas con las manos ondeando al viento para parar un taxi, corriendo a las estaciones del metro o agarrando pequeños bocados y tazas de café para despertarse del letargo de una mañana típica de cielos grisáceos.

Lucas casi había olvidado cuán activa y _viva_ la Ciudad de Nueva York siempre estaba.

Incluso cuando tu propio tiempo parecía haberse detenido, la ciudad siempre estaba moviéndose, siempre continuando.

Sonrió levemente.

Ella le había dicho algo así hacía una vez.

La olvidada familiaridad de los caminos había comenzado a surgir de nuevo, y Lucas apagó el GPS en su celular, dándose cuenta de que en realidad nunca lo había necesitado para regresar a _aquí._ Lucas giró en la conocida calle, su inquietud alzándose con cada segundo que manejaba más y más cerca hacia su destino.

Después de llegar y estacionarse, Lucas apagó el auto, recargándose en su asiento y observando calladamente el tráfico paralizado a su izquierda. A su lado, la luz del sol se reflejaba sobre la sortija de bodas en su dedo, golpeando un punto en el techo del interior de su auto. Soltó un lento suspiro, respirando profundamente e intentando calmarse. Podía hacer esto. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era salir del carro y caminar al interior. Con un último respiro alentador, sacó la llave y agarró la bolsa y las flores en el asiento pasajero.

Rosas.

Ella siempre había dicho que las odiaba cuando él se las daba.

Así que las trajo de todas formas.

Lucas salió de su auto y cruzó la calle hacia el decadente complejo de apartamentos color borgoña. Subió trotando por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y caminó pasillo abajo hacia su destino. Había estado ahí varias veces y podría llegar dormido si tuviera que hacerlo. Llegó hasta la puerta del apartamento y tocó un par de veces con sus nudillos. Un poco de pintura se había desprendido por la acción y se preguntó vagamente si no la habían pintado desde que dejó Nueva York.

La puerta se abrió, y Gammy Hart elevó la mirada hacia él, parpadeando con sorpresa en sus ojos detrás de sus grandes, redondos anteojos.

—¡Lucas! Eres el primero en llegar. Acabo de terminar de preparar el té.

—Hola, Gammy Hart —dijo un poco tenso, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Bueno, ¡entra, entra! —se hizo a un lado, dejándole espacio para que pasara—. Los otros deberían llegar pronto.

Entró lentamente, asimilando la sala. Estaba exactamente como él la recordaba. El perpetuo aroma de una vela con esencia de vainilla en el aire. El traqueteo del aire acondicionado. El viejo, barato reloj cucú colgando en la pared. El caballete cerca de la ventana. El edredón deshilachado sobre el sofá. Las desgastadas, añejadas sillas y los muebles de madera astillada. Incluso la abolladura en el piso de madera cerca del librero seguía ahí. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado en los cinco años de su ausencia.

Bueno… una cosa _había_ cambiado.

Ella no estaba sentada en su banco color azul pálido en la esquina cerca de la ventana, bosquejando imágenes de la calle.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, Lucas —dijo Gammy, cargando lentamente la bandeja con el té, leche y azúcar hacia la mesita para el café—. Cinco años, creo.

—Déjeme ayudarla con eso —dejó rápidamente las rosas en el mostrador de la cocina y cuidadosamente agarró la bandeja de las manos de Gammy. Caminó alrededor del sofá y la dejó en la mesita—. Ha pasado algún tiempo.

—Gracias, Lucas —dijo agradecidamente, sentándose lentamente en su favorita mecedora color verde. Crujía fuertemente debido al peso, y dejó salir un suspiro cuando al fin pudo relajar las piernas. Lucas se sentó en el sofá, sus hombros y cuerpo tensos.

Cayeron en un silencio inquieto, ambos poniendo azúcar y leche en sus respectivos tés antes de agarrarlos y tomar pequeños sorbos.

 _Jazmín._

Siempre había sido el favorito de ella. Le gustaba decir que sabía a vida.

—Veo que trajiste sus rosas —Gammy finalmente dijo, riéndose cálidamente—. Siempre te dijo que realmente odiaba eso.

Pudo sentir las puntas de sus orejas ponerse rojas.

—Se sintió apropiado traerlas.

Ella asintió.

—Sé que a ella le encantaba el gesto. Le gustaba fingir que le irritaba. Pero, ya sabes, tarde por las noches, la atrapaba mirándolas melancólicamente y trazando los pétalos.

—Nunca hubiera esperado eso. La última vez que le traje rosas, me amenazó con hacerme daño.

—Sí, esa _era_ su naturaleza —Gammy dejó salir una risa, un delgado, ralo sonido que sólo hacía su edad más evidente para Lucas—. Cada vez que se avergonzaba, siempre se ponía a la defensiva. Pero las amaba. Te amaba.

—Lo sé… —dijo Lucas suavemente, mirando cariñosamente el anillo en su dedo.

—Me alegra que regresaras.

—Tenía una promesa que cumplir, ¿no es así? —miró alrededor—. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Katy? No la veo.

Gammy Hart dejó su taza en su regazo por un momento, sus ojos apesadumbrados.

— No sabría decirte… Se mudó hace un par de años.

Los ojos de Lucas se agrandaron.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía…

—Está bien, Lucas. No quiso que se los contara y se preocuparan.

— ¿Sabe dónde está?

—Estaba en alguna parte de Chicago en enero. Pero la última vez que escuché de ella estaba camino a California —la sonrisa de Gammy se volvió un poco melancólica—. No ha estado comunicándose mucho durante estos años. Medio viviendo la vida como si estuviera vacía. Ha estado así casi el mismo tiempo que tú has estado lejos.

—No la culpo… —dijo Lucas suavemente.

A todo el mundo le había sentado mal, pero no podía siquiera imaginarse lo duro que fue para Katy. Sabía que hasta cierto extremo, Katy se culpaba a sí misma a pesar de que todos le aseguraban que no era la culpa de nadie.

—Entonces —dijo Gammy, cambiando sensiblemente de tema—. ¿Veterinario, eh? ¿A qué escuela irás en el otoño?

—Cornell. He decidido quedarme en Nueva York. Sólo está a cuatro horas de aquí —Lucas había pasado sus años de estudiante en Texas, pero extrañaba estar en Nueva York. Extrañaba caminar por la calle y que cada cosa le recordara a ella. Extrañaba la esencia de ella que la ciudad parecía rebosar.

— ¿Tus primeros años fueron difíciles?

—Fueron más difíciles de lo que esperaba —dijo, tomando un pequeño sorbo—. Pero me las arreglé.

Ella sonrió, recargándose sobre su mecedora.

—Bueno, felicidades, Lucas. Te lo mereces.

Él asintió, su mirada desviándose hacia la ventana abierta. Resultaba extraño cómo el día estaba tan animado cuando los pensamientos y el humor de Lucas eran completamente lo opuesto. El sol de verano estaba brillando radiantemente y completamente despejado. No había ni una sola nube ocultando ni una parte de ese cielo mañanero.

Le recordaba a ella.

A sus brillantes, tormentosos ojos azul-grisáceos y a sus rizos rubios besados por el sol.

—Habría estado orgullosa de ti, sabes —Gammy dijo suavemente, reclamando su atención.

Lucas se encontró con los amables ojos de la mujer, y vio el mismo dolor que él sabía estaban reflejados en los suyos.

—Gracias. Eso significa mucho para mí, señora.

—Eres un encanto —sofocó una risa—. Realmente tienes un largo camino por delante. Eres tan diferente al chico que solías ser que casi no lo creo.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que él no estaba sorprendido. Su pasado no era exactamente algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, pero saber que había hecho ese cambio y se había vuelto una mejor persona por él y por _ella_ era todo lo que le importaba. Realmente esperaba que, en algún lugar allá arriba, ella pudiera ver que él había mantenido su promesa y continuaría haciéndolo en honor a ella.

—Sí… lo soy —Lucas se rió por lo bajo—. Nunca me habría imaginado que resultaría así.

 _Pero Maya lo sabía desde el comienzo. Ella sabía quién era yo en realidad…_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Cinco años atrás…_

A Lucas siempre le habían gustado las estrellas. La silenciosa y gentil paz que traían consigo. Eran perfectas para escapar del mundo cuando la realidad ya no le interesaba. Le proporcionaban alivio. Un tipo de sanación para el cansado, por así decirlo. Cuando era más joven, solía pasar horas mirando las estrellas desde la ventana de su habitación y anhelando que sus padres dejaran de discutir lo suficiente para que él pudiera irse a dormir.

Nunca pararon.

Pero al menos las estrellas nunca lo abandonaron.

Siempre estaban ahí.

Lucas estaba sentado en lo alto de las rejas de la preparatoria John Adams, mirando el cielo, bebiendo su cerveza despreocupadamente mientras el viento golpeaba contra su costado, amenazando con tumbarlo si no se estuviera agarrando tan firmemente del riel. No estaba particularmente caluroso o húmedo esa noche, ya que el verano había terminado hacía un tiempo, pero el aire aun así seguía seco y viciado, y podía sentir cada estallido de viento en su cuello y rostro.

Había algo ominoso en el aire esa noche. Algo inquieto e incontrolable zumbando en el viento, esperando por el momento perfecto para atacar.

Y le encantaba.

Amaba la adrenalina pulsando por sus venas y esa sensación del comienzo de un estremecimiento subiendo lentamente por su espalda. Esta sensación, la de estar en la orilla del barranco, justo en la cúspide del peligro y huyendo de la ley era por lo que él vivía.

—Lucas, vamos viejo. ¿En serio estás mirando las estrellas otra vez? —Zay gritó a la distancia en el estacionamiento, ondeando su botella en el aire—. Mueve tu trasero.

Lucas saltó de lo alto de la reja y casi se cayó de culo, riéndose mientras tropezaba e intentaba recuperar su equilibrio. Caminó sin prisas hacia Billy, que estaba de pie un poco más lejos, sosteniendo las bolsas negras debajo de sus brazos.

— ¿Trajiste las cosas? —preguntó Lucas, arrojando su botella vacía al suelo y pateándola lejos con un repiqueteo. Rodó a través del suelo antes de atascarse en una grieta del asfalto y detenerse abruptamente.

—Sí —Billy sonrió con suficiencia.

Caminaron hacia donde Zay estaba esperando, con una sonrisa traviesa similar en su rostro.

— ¿Dónde está Brandon?

Zay señaló con su pulgar atrás de él.

—Orinando detrás de ese árbol.

El rostro de Billy se contorsionó por el asco ante tal mención.

—Viejo, siempre estás orinando.

Brandon salió de aquel lugar, subiéndose el cierre de sus pantalones con una torcida, embriagada sonrisa.

—Oye, cuando un hombre tiene que mear, tiene que mear.

—Lo que sea, viejo —dijo Lucas, quitándole la bolsa a Billy—. Solo hagamos esta mierda.

Sacaron las latas de pintura y las agitaron, riendo por debajo de su respiración conforme se acercaban a la pared de ladrillos en la parte sur del gimnasio. Billy se rió cuando comenzó a pintar un pene gigante a un lado del edificio.

—Muy maduro… —gruñó Zay, justo antes de que comenzara a dibujar unos senos.

Todos tomaron sus propias secciones, riéndose disimuladamente y resoplando ante lo que estaban dejando en la pared.

Cuatro latas de pintura y un puñado de cervezas más tarde, la pared estaba perfectamente decorada con imágenes obscenas y palabras y frases lascivas. Era una obra de arte. Los administradores de la escuela se llevarían una repugnante sorpresa el lunes por la mañana. Lucas sonrió, pensando en cuán genial sería ver la reacción del viejo Hearst al ver su pequeño regalo.

Billy recargó su brazo en el hombro de Lucas, meneando la cabeza.

—Hermoso, ¿no?

—No podría haberlo dicho mejor —dijo Lucas, observando cómo Billy colocaba los detalles finales a una hoja de cannabis.

—Oye, ¿dónde vamos a dejar estas latas vacías? —preguntó sobre su hombro, sacudiendo la botella para intentar obtener las últimas gotas de pintura.

—El club de teatro guarda sus cosas en la caseta detrás del gimnasio. Vamos a ponerlas ahí —contestó Zay, dejando su lata de cerveza caer al suelo y su lata vacía de pintura en la bolsa negra.

Lo siguieron a la parte trasera, manteniendo guardia en caso de que algunos oficiales estuvieran haciendo rondas. Rodearon la esquina y se encontraron con la caseta. Frente a ella estaban unos sets mal hechos para la obra de teatro, con la pintura aún secándose. Dejando de lado los paisajes que estaban muy bien pintados sobre cada pieza, parecían como una porquería barata que un niño habría hecho.

Zay miró a una de las piezas y comenzó a reírse, golpeando su muslo y carcajeándose.

—Santa mierda, ¿esos son los sets para la obra?

—Son una porquería —Brandon bufó—. Parece que un niño los hizo.

Y luego agarró uno y lo destrozó contra el suelo, rompiéndolo en dos. Billy se rió y se unió, saltando encima de él y rompiéndolo en más pedazos. El viento soplaba fuertemente, empolvando su ropa y su cabello.

—Oye, Zay —dijo Brandon—. ¿Tienes tu encendedor? Tenemos que prender esta basura.

—Oye, ¿estás seguro que eso es una buena idea….? —Lucas frunció el ceño, no completamente cómodo con la situación—. Atraeremos demasiada atención.

Una ráfaga de viento rodó una lata vacía hacia el estacionamiento, el sonido rasposo pudiendo ser escuchando a través del aire.

—Sólo será uno pequeño. Relájate.

—Sí —Billy acordó, riéndose—. Y le haremos un favor al club de teatro. Porque estos malditos sets se ven horribles.

Lucas se alzó de hombros.

—Bien, pero si se queman, voy a sentarme aquí y reírme de ustedes.

Zay se agachó junto a la pieza con una torpe sonrisa en su rostro y encendió la flama en una de las esquinas. Lamió la madera lentamente, comiéndose la orilla y tornándola café conforme el fuego se esparcía. Zay se paró y volvió a su lugar al lado de los otros chicos, observando el fuego crecer.

—Bueno esto es algo aburrido —gruñó Brandon—. ¿Alguien tiene un poco de gasolina? Aceleraría todo esto.

—¿Estás fumado? —Billy le lanzó una mirada—. Volaríamos toda la cosa y causaríamos un verdadero desastre.

—Viejo, tú y Lucas son un par de maricas —chasqueó su lengua con desagrado. Un poco de gasolina no va a hacer nada. Quiero decir, mira cuán lento está avanzando el fuego.

Y luego una ráfaga de viento sopló una vez más, fuerte y afilado y justo sobre el fuego que habían hecho.

El fuego fue estirado hacia arriba casi de inmediato, de la nada creciendo más grande conforme envolvía la pieza. Un poco del fuego saltó y las cejas de Lucas se alzaron con alarma e incluso Zay dio un paso hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

—Oye… debes pisar esto Brandon —dijo Billy—. Esta mierda va a crecer.

—Nah, se calmará una vez que toque la pintura.

Pero no lo hizo.

De hecho, fue exactamente lo opuesto. Tan pronto como una lengüetada tocó la pintura, el fuego saltó, yendo más y más arriba y esparciéndose increíblemente rápido. Tan rápido, que una de las chispas llegó a otra pieza que estaba cerca y que había estado intacta. Otra pieza completamente pintada. Y para hacer todo esto peor, el viento comenzó a soplar de nuevo, cambiando de dirección y esparciendo el fuego sobre otra pieza, y en cuestión de segundos, el fuego había comenzado a brotar sin control.

Los ojos de Lucas se agrandaron y se volvió hacia Brandon.

—Oye, ¡tienes que ir a buscar agua! ¡Necesitamos apagar esto ahora!

Pero Brandon estaba observando con los ojos agrandados, su expresión completamente perdida y un poco aprehensiva. El fuego había crecido a proporciones enormes y había engullido el grupo entero de veintitrés piezas. El humo se elevaba lánguidamente en el aire de la noche mientras la madera se rompía violentamente y explotaba. Cualquiera que pasara por la escuela podría ver la luz del fuego fácilmente.

—¡Brandon! —gritó Billy—. ¡Se está saliendo de control! ¡Hay que apagar esta mierda!

—¡Al diablo con eso! —dijo Brandon—. ¡No voy a quedarme por esta porquería!

Lucas tomó la orilla de su playera antes de que pudiera huir y lo tiró de ella, quedando cara a cara y mirándolo severamente.

—¡Tú empezaste el jodido fuego! ¡Encuentra una manera de arreglarlo!

Una ráfaga de aire sopló otra vez, y el fuego se espació a una parte del pasto que estaba cerca.

—¡A la mierda con que tenemos que hacer algo! —gritó Zay, mientras se daba la vuelta y salía corriendo—. ¡Están por su cuenta!

—¡Zay, qué mierda! —gritó Lucas.

Su breve distracción fue suficiente para que Brandon se zafara de su agarre y saliera corriendo también, trotando hacia la valla donde habían estacionado su auto. Billy observó el enorme fuego por unos segundos antes de menear su cabeza y darse la vuelta.

—Lucas, tenemos que salir de aquí.

—¡Si dejamos el fuego, sólo va a seguir creciendo! ¡Tenemos que arreglar esto!

Billy negó con su cabeza.

—Nah, viejo. No creo que haya algo que podamos hacer.

—Billy, ¡vamos!

Billy levantó sus manos a modo de disculpa antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia la valla con los otros. Lucas dejó escapar un gruñido por debajo de su aliento y agarró su cabello, intentando pensar en cómo calmar las llamas antes de que crecieran más de lo que ya estaban. Pero estaba comenzando a parecer como si ni siquiera una tormenta pudiera apagar ese fuego.

—¡Oye!

Y luego Lucas vio a un oficial corriendo hacia él, linterna en mano, y soplando fuertemente su silbato.

—¡Tú, no te muevas! —gritó el oficial.

—¡Mierda! —Lucas siseó, dándose vuelta y saliendo corriendo hacia la dirección de la valla.

Pero cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina del gimnasio, otro oficial salió de la nada y Lucas fue forzado a detenerse abruptamente cuando casi choca con él. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, pero el otro policía estaba casi directamente detrás de él, y Lucas se dio cuenta de que su escape había sido efectivamente detenido. Estaba atrapado.

El oficial sonó su silbato una vez más.

—¡Pon tus manos detrás de tu cabeza y ponte de rodillas!

Lucas hizo lo que le indicaron, lentamente situando sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras se hincaba. Uno de los policías arrebató la bolsa negra del agarre de Lucas, abriéndola y hurgando en el interior.

—Aquí tenemos cervezas y latas de pintura —fulminó a Lucas con la mirada—. ¿Fuiste el que pintó todo eso en la pared?

Lucas le gruñó, ignorando su la pregunta.

—Vamos a llevarte al centro —dijo finalmente cuando se volvió aparente que Lucas o tenía ninguna intención de responder.

Mientras uno de los oficiales jalaba los brazos de Lucas y los esposaba detrás de su espalda, Lucas cerró sus ojos, dejando salir un largo, inestable respiro.

Estaba bien jodido…


	3. Chapter 2

—Friar —un oficial le llamó, abriendo la celda—. Puedes irte.

Lucas se levantó de su esquina, rotando sus hombros para relajarse tras la incómoda posición en la que había dormido la noche anterior. Sentado en el piso de concreto, con un ojo abierto. Estaba sorprendido de que había podido irse en menos de 48 horas. Se preguntó si alguien había recaudado dinero para sacarlo de ahí.

Salió de la celda seguido por el oficial y caminó hasta otra habitación, frotando sus ojos medio adormilados. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Lucas maldijo por debajo de su aliento y consideró volverse y quedarse en custodia de nuevo.

Su mamá estaba parada ahí, con los brazos cruzados y un furioso ceño grabado en la frente mientras lo miraba.

—¿Este es su hijo, señora?

Ella asintió, sus ojos taladrando agujeros en Lucas. Estaba realmente jodido.

—De acuerdo. Que tenga un buen lunes.

Su madre se dio vuelta sin decir ni una palabra, y Lucas la siguió, consciente de que cualquier cosa que dijera solo incitaría la ira temprana. La última cosa que quería era que le gritara durante todo el trayecto a casa. Se metieron al coche, y condujeron hasta su casa. Todo el camino estuvo completamente callada, y Lucas no podía siquiera pensar en encender la radio como usualmente lo hacía. Estaba definitivamente enojada con él.

—Ve a alistarte para la escuela —dijo tan pronto como se estacionaron enfrente de su complejo.

Podía escuchar la ira en su voz burbujeando justo en la superficie, y sabía lo que le estaría esperando una vez hubiera terminado de alistarse.

Una vez en su cuarto, Lucas se apresuró a cambiarse para la escuela. Cuando salió de la ducha, se dio cuenta de que aún no eran las ocho, así que aún tenía tiempo para desayunar algo y llegar a tiempo. Juntó sus libros y materiales y caminó lentamente hacia la sala, esperando que quizás si era lo suficientemente sigiloso, podría evitar a su madre y enfrentarse a su rabia.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

Ella estaba fregando la vieja mancha de café en el mostrador de la cocina con un viejo trapo y algo de lejía. Lucas hizo un gesto de dolor. Ese era su mecanismo para lidiar con cualquier cosa que saliera mal o cuando estaba furiosa con algo. O _alguien._ En este caso: él.

Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de largo, esperando que ella solo lo ignorara. Pero dejó el trapo a un lado con un pesado suspiro, colocando su mano en su cintura.

—Honestamente, Lucas. No sé cuál es el maldito problema contigo.

Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, comenzando su usual discurso para cuando se metía en problemas.

—Solo fue un error, mamá. No pasará de-

—¡Guárdatelo! —Gritó, golpeando el mostrador con irritación—. ¿Sabes cuán alta fue tu fianza? ¡Tuve que llamar a tu padre para que lo pagara porque no pude pagarlo esta vez!

La mirada de Lucas subió furiosamente hasta la de ella.

—¿Por qué diablos lo llamaste? —gritó—. ¡Preferiría pudrirme en una celda que ser liberado a causa de él!

—¡Cállate! —Masajeó sus sienes con irritación—. Consumo de alcohol siendo menor de edad. Intoxicación pública. ¡ _Vandalismo!_ ¡Lucas, estás fuera de control! Esta es tu tercera infracción este año y quién sabe qué otras cosas has hecho de las que yo no sé nada. No puedo soportar nada más. Si no te comportas, te mandaré de regreso a Texas para que vivas con él.

La quijada de Lucas se tensó, y entrecerró los ojos hacia su madre, sintiendo su ira hervir debajo de su piel.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

Ella menó su cabeza, dejando salir un angustiado suspiro.

—Ya no sé qué hacer. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Hay una perversa necesidad de vengarte de tu padre o algo?

—Tengo que irme a la escuela.

Lucas giró sobre sus talones y tomó las llaves de su camioneta, caminando en dirección a la puerta sin mirar atrás.

—¡ _Lucas_!

Salió directamente por la puerta y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, camino a su camioneta. Cerró su puerta con fuerza y subió el volumen de la música tan alto como pudo mientras conducía hacia la preparatoria intentando calmar su enfado. Sus manos estaban aún temblando incluso cuando llegó y se estacionó en su lugar y tomó un profundo respiro, pasando sus manos por su cabello e intentado calmarse. Pero todo lo que podía pensar era en su mamá teniendo que llamar al hombre que la había hecho tan miserable por tantos años. ¿Por qué diablos tuvo que hablarle a él de entre tanta gente?

Respiró profundamente, forzándose a pensar en algo más. Si mantenía esos pensamientos en su cabeza, sabía que no llegaría al final del día sin golpear a alguien.

Lucas salió de su auto y se recargó contra la puerta mientras Billy se estacionaba en su lugar. Missy salió del asiento del pasajero, dándole a Billy un rápido beso y saludando a Lucas con la mano antes de apresurarse para unirse a sus amigas porristas sentadas en las bancas frente al edificio.

—Escuché que te atraparon —dijo Billy, caminando hacia donde Lucas estaba descasando.

—Sí —dijo, apretando sus dientes—. Mi papá me sacó.

Billy hizo una mueca y miró a su alrededor cautelosamente antes de sacar un paquete de cigarros de su bolsillo.

—¿Necesitas uno?

—Desesperadamente.

Lucas sacó uno y agarró el encendedor de Billy, encendiéndolo y dándole una larga calada. Podía sentir el alivio correr por su sistema y casi suspiró como si se le quitara un peso de encima. Odiaba fumar con gran pasión pero incluso él no podía negar el efecto terapéutico que tenía en él cuando estaba a punto de romper algo. Tomó un par de caladas más antes de apagarlo contra el capó de su auto, ondeando la mano para deshacerse del humo. Se lo regresó a Billy, quien lo metió de vuelta en el paquete.

—Tengo la sensación de que voy a necesitar eso más tarde.

La primera campana sonó, significando el comienzo de las clases, y los dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la escuela. Billy estaba hablando acerca de alguna chica u otra que Zay había conocido y que definitivamente tenía ETS, pero Lucas no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Sus ojos estaban en los escalones del edificio, donde un policía estaba de pie al lado del director Hearst en la mira de un estudiante en específico. Un estudiante que sabía que era él.

—Jódeme —murmuro debajo de su aliento cuando el director lo atrapó con la mirada y le indicó con el dedo que se acercara.

—Señor Friar, si por favor pudiera unírsenos en mi oficina.

Billy miró a Lucas y después le dio una palmada de buena suerte en el hombro antes de apresurarse al interior de la escuela. Lucas gruñó y siguió a los dos hombres al interior de la escuela, ignorando los susurros y las miradas de los estudiantes en el pasillo, quienes estaban intrigados por lo que estaba sucediendo.

En la oficina, fue dirigido a sentarse frente al escritorio de Hearst, y se dejó caer en su silla, con una mirada aburrida en su rostro. Ahora era la parte donde se metería en problemas con la escuela por lo que fuera que había hecho, y le darían detención. Si lo había escuchado una vez, lo había escuchado un millón de veces. La campana volvió a sonar poco después y el oficial se aclaró la garganta.

—Lucas Friar —el oficial comenzó, leyendo de un pedazo de papel—. Arrestado tres veces en los últimos meses. Te has superado con estos actos de delincuencia juvenil.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué? ¿Va a darme un jalón de orejas o algo? ¿Quiere que me haga hacia adelante y me baje los pantalones?

—Sí, verás, tenías diecisiete cuando hiciste todas las cosas anteriores —dijo el oficial crípticamente—. No podías ser tratado como un adulto. Ni siquiera tuviste que ir a una instalación correccional porque tu papá pudo permitirse mantenerte fuera de ahí.

Los puños de Lucas se contrajeron tensamente ante la mención del hombre que no podía soportar.

—¿Y? —gruñó.

—Trece cuentas de destrucción de propiedad pública. Ocho cuentas de destrucción de propiedad _privada._ Varias cuentas de consumo de alcohol siendo menor de edad, posesión de alcohol siendo menor de edad y de falsa identificación. Cinco cuentas por asalto y por entrar a propiedad privada. Mil dólares en bienes. La lista sigue y sigue —el oficial siguió leyendo, subestimado por la actitud de Lucas—. Déjame ponerlo de esta manera, Friar, si te llevamos a la corte, podrías enfrentarte a diez años o más en prisión, puedes darle un beso de despedida a la universidad y a una posible futura carrera.

Lucas tragó saliva lentamente, de la nada sintiendo escalofríos recorriendo su espalda.

—Sin mencionar la expulsión —agregó Hearst, riéndose suavemente—. Pero vamos a darte una oportunidad de retractarte. ¿Oficial?

El oficial asintió.

—A partir de ahora, estás bajo libertad condicional hasta que te gradúes. Serás sometido a 1400 horas de servicio comunitario mientras estés en libertad. Tienes suerte de que el señor Hearst decidió no presentar cargos. Creo que no hace falta decir que un acto más de delincuencia, y serás arrojado a la cárcel sin fianza, juzgado en la corte y luego aprisionado. Estoy seguro de que no quieres eso.

Lucas no dijo ni una palabra, intentando mantener su respiración constante. Su boca se había vuelto increíblemente seca.

—Déjame saber si se mete en otra cosa, William.

—Gracias, Mick. Lo haré —respondió el señor Hearst mientras el oficial dejaba la pequeña oficina.

Hearst se volvió hacia Lucas, recargándose en su silla con una ceja levantada.

—¿Rociar pintura? ¿En serio?

—Solo algo para pasar el rato, señor —dijo Lucas sarcásticamente, sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Ajá, sin duda —agarró la pequeña pelota en su escritorio, lanzándola arriba y abajo—. Solo que es sorprendente… no sabía que eras un fanático de dibujar marihuana en las paredes.

Lucas no dijo nada, observando al director impasiblemente.

—De hecho, el año pasado, si no mal recuerdo, uno de tus amigos se metió en problemas por pintar marihuana en el baño de chicos. Parece su modus operandi, ¿no lo crees?

—No sé a dónde quiere llegar, señor, pero la primera clase está a punto de empezar —dijo Lucas, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho—. Si podría acabar con el circo, sería estupendo. ¿Cuáles son mis castigos?

—De acuerdo, Lucas —el señor Hearst se enderezó, mirándolo seriamente—. Quemaste cada set que ya estaba hecho para la obra de invierno. Tomó casi todo el verano y todos trabajaron muy duro en ellos. Ahora has retrasado al club de carpintería y a nuestra única pintora todo un semestre. Tienes suerte de que tengamos estudiantes disponibles para la carpintería ahora, pero solo tenemos una persona que pinta los sets. Así que vas a pasar cada tarde ayudándola a pintar los sets para la obra.

»También pasarás tiempo con el conserje Harley, limpiando la basura en los suelos de la escuela, raspando chicles de las bancas y los escritorios de los salones, limpiando baños y fregando cada centímetro de esa pintura en la pared que grafiteaste hasta que este semestre se haya acabado.

—¿Qué? ¿No quiere un brazo y una pierna también? —escupió Lucas, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Y finalmente —Hearst continuó, inafectado por su hostilidad—. Participarás en nuestro programa de tutelaje después de la escuela cada miércoles en el hospital pediátrico. Estos niños solo quieren aprender e ir a la escuela como todos los demás, pero han sido sometidos a pasar sus vidas en una camilla. Así que tú les darás esa oportunidad. Por supuesto, todo esto descontará horas de tu servicio comunitario. ¿Es eso suficientemente bueno para ti?

—Más indulgente de lo que esperaba.

—Lucas. Tus calificaciones son excelentes. Pareces tener una buena cabeza sobre tus hombros —Hearst meneó su cabeza con decepción— ¿Realmente son esas el tipo de personas con las que quieres pasar tu tiempo? Por el amor de Dios, te dejaron atrás para que te arrestaran.

—Mis amigos no estuvieron involucrados —dijo Lucas casi automáticamente, apretando los dientes.

—Deja de mentir. Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad. Pero por alguna razón, has decidido caer por ellos.

Lucas no dijo nada, mirando al director airadamente.

—¿Ya me puedo ir?

La campana que significaba el comienzo de la primera clase sonó, y el señor Hearst suspiró.

—El señor Harley te verá en la pared del gimnasio tan pronto como las clases del día hayan terminado —señaló la puerta—. Espero que reevalúes tu vida, Lucas. Tienes mucho potencial, y es una pena verte desperdiciarlo en insignificantes actos de rebeldía.

—Que tenga un buen día.

Lucas se levantó de la silla y tomó su mochila, saliendo irritado de la oficina.

Para la hora del almuerzo, se había vuelto aparente para Lucas que casi toda la escuela sabía que había sido arrestado la noche del sábado. Mientras caminaba por la cafetería, podía ver fácilmente a las personas susurrando o mirando, probablemente intentando especular qué había hecho para conseguir que lo arrestaran. Su escuela tenía bastantes estudiantes que tenían encuentros con la ley, pero él era el único que había sido arrestado varias veces y que aún tenía permitido caminar por los pasillos de la escuela.

Y Lucas sabía que era por su maldito padre.

Incluso lejos de él y fuera de Texas, aún tenía su influencia en toda la vida de Lucas, y Lucas no podía soportarlo. Furioso, apretando los dientes, Lucas se quitó los audífonos y caminó hasta la mesa más cercana a la pared, donde su grupo de amigos estaba relajándose y riendo.

Mientras se acercaba y lo vieron, comenzaron a aplaudir, dándole una ovación de pie y causando alboroto en la cafetería.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Lucas Friar, damas y caballeros! —gritó Zay, dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras tomaba asiento en el desorden de estudiantes populares, todos mirándolo como si fuera una especie de rey.

—¿Cómo estuvo la cárcel por tercera vez? —preguntó Missy, finalmente alejándose de la cara de Billy el tiempo suficiente para hacerle la pregunta.

—Igual que siempre… —murmuró Lucas con irritación, no estaba de humor para hablar con alguien.

Billy pareció darse cuenta y se dirigió a todos en la mesa.

—Oigan, denle algo de espacio, chicos.

—No le dijiste a nadie que estuvimos involucrados, ¿verdad? —preguntó Brandon con una ceja elevada, jugando con su tenedor.

Lucas alzó la vista y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No soy un bocón. Pero gracias por ser jodidamente cobardes y salir corriendo.

Brandon hizo una mueca.

—No fue nuestra culpa, imbécil.

Zay levantó sus manos calmadamente.

—Chicos, cálmense.

—Entonces, ¿cuál fue tu castigo? —otra chica preguntó, recargándose en la mesa, empujando sus pechos hacia arriba con sus brazos. Era alguna chica de segundo que Lucas estaba bastante seguro se había metido en el grupo porque había fajado con varios chicos. No podía siquiera recordar su nombre (Jessica o algo) pero parecía que él era su próximo objetivo—. Mi hermano fue a la cárcel el año pasado. Dijo que tenía un montón de servicio comunitario que hacer.

—Sí, yo igual.

Ella sonrió coquetamente y se recargó más, bajando su tono para que fuera dirigido solo hacia Lucas.

—Mi papá es abogado… —casi ronroneó, trazando sus dedos por su mano—. Podemos arreglarlo para que parezca que hiciste el trabajo.

Lucas frunció el ceño, listo para replicar cuando algunos chicos de su mesa comenzaron a ulular y hacer mucho ruido en general. Deslizó su mano lejos de la de ella y volteó su rostro hacia la conmoción. Estaban observando a dos estudiantes que habían entrado en la cafetería, agarrados de las manos y sonriendo tímidamente el uno al otro.

Uno de ellos estaba en su clase de física, un pequeño nerd sarcástico con un extraño nombre. Farkle, quizás. La otra era la molesta, inocente chica cuyo padre enseñaba historia. Riley o algo así. Nunca había tenido una conversación con ninguno de ellos antes, ya que ellos estaban en el fondo de la cadena alimenticia, pero él nunca los había visto como una pareja.

 _Supongo que ahora están saliendo…_

Ni siquiera le importaba, ya que no le interesaban los asuntos de otras personas que iban a su escuela, pero claramente, a las personas en su mesa les interesaba bastante.

—Te apuesto veinte dólares a que él ya no es virgen —Brandon se carcajeó.

—Probablemente se lo echó anoche. Mira cuán feliz se ve —respondió Jackson, riéndose a carcajadas.

Varias personas en su mesa se rieron, pensando que era increíblemente divertido. Lucas frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco, no sintiendo ganas de sentarse durante el tormento esta vez. Debería haberse saltado el almuerzo como usualmente lo hacía.

Riley y Farkle pasaron camino a la mesa de sus amigos, sus cabezas ligeramente agachadas y probablemente esperando evitar la ira de la mesa popular.

No tuvieron tanta suerte.

Tan pronto como Riley pasó cerca de Brandon, éste levantó su falda. Riley jadeó, agraviada, y se giró, jalando la parte trasera de su falda con grandes, asustados ojos.

—Diablos, Matthews… no creo haber visto esas pantis en alguien más que mi abuela…—arrastró sus palabras, elevando una ceja.

La mesa estalló en carcajadas, y el rostro de Riley se encendió al rojo vivo. Paralizado, Farkle se puso frente a ella con una mirada enfadada.

—¡Oye! ¡Déjala en paz!

—¿O qué? —Respondió Zay con un resoplido—. ¿Vas a pelear?

Farkle lamió sus labios nerviosamente, ahora la risa había muerto y los estudiantes estaban observándolo con miradas molestas en sus rostros, algunos de ellos con muecas de asco.

—Farkle, está bien… —dijo Riley suavemente en su oído, agarrando sus hombros—. No vale la pena.

—¡Si lo hace, Riley! —dijo seriamente—. Estoy harto y cansado de que todos estos ricos idiotas piensen que está bien meterse con nosotros.

—Oow —dijo Billy—. ¿Te molesta?

Los ojos de Farkle se entrecerraron.

—Piensas que eres muy especial, ¿pero sabes qué? Mi papá también está en el Consejo Administrativo. Si sus padres y madres no pagaran para sacarlos de problemas, ni siquiera estarían en esta escuela. No son nada sin el dinero de sus padres.

Y la sangre de Lucas se calentó por la ira. Se levantó de su silla antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar y acorraló a Farkle, sus ojos disparando furia.

—¿Qué mierda acabas de decir, imbécil? —Lucas gruñó, peligrosamente bajo.

Agarró el cuello de su camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared antes de levantarlo. Farkle aulló y tragó con dificultad, observando a Lucas con ojos grandes y asustados.

—¡Farkle! —lloró Riley, y luego luchó contra Mitch cuando él se levantó y la agarró para que no pudiera ayudarlo—. ¡Detente! ¡Déjalo en paz!

—N-nada… —dijo Farkle, sus labios temblando levemente por el miedo.

—No sabes ni una mierda acerca de nosotros —Lucas gruñó, entrecerrando sus ojos—. Deberías mantener tu boca cerrada antes de que alguien patee tu escuálido y pequeño trasero.

La cafetería se había quedado en silencio para entonces y todo el mundo estaba mirando el espectáculo que se estaba armando, pero nadie se levantó y algunos incluso lo estaban ignorando, demasiado asustados como para involucrarse y también asustados de volverse el objetivo.

Y entonces, antes de que Lucas pudiera hacer algo, Brandon y Jackson se pararon y bajaron los pantalones de Farkle hasta sus tobillos, riéndose mientras lo hacían. Se lo quitaron a Lucas y lo metieron de cabeza en el basurero más cercano. Mitch soltó a la llorosa Riley y ella corrió hasta el bote donde las piernas delgadas y desnudas de Farkle estaban agitándose, tratando de salir. Lucas salió de su niebla de ira y miró un poco horrorizado al pobre chico, sintiéndose un poco mal porque nadie merecía ese tipo de humillación. Solo había querido asustarlo un poco, pero todo esto se había salido de proporción.

Y ahora una rubia cabellera corrió justo al lado de su mesa y empujó a Lucas fuera de su camino para llegar hasta Farkle. Ayudó a Riley a agarrar sus tobillos y jalarlo lo suficientemente fuera para que él pudiera salir por su cuenta todo lo que faltaba. Ayudó a Farkle, angustiado y con su cara roja, a subirse los pantalones y retiró las lágrimas de los ojos de Riley mientras la castaña abrazaba a su novio.

Lucas la reconoció. Era Maya Hart, una chica tan increíblemente pobre que usaba las mismas prendas al menos dos veces por semana. Siempre la veía saltándose clases y sentándose en el gran roble en frente de la escuela, bosquejando en sus libretas. Tendía a saltarse muchas clases sin explicaciones razonables.

Había ido a la escuela con Maya desde que eran jóvenes, pero en realidad nunca le había prestado atención en lo más mínimo o realmente tenido una conversación con ella. Todo lo que recordaba era una vez en tercer grado, cuando ella le había dado una paleta el día en que él había estado llorando en clase porque sus padres se divorciaron.

Maya y Riley flanquearon a Farkle y lo ayudaron a mantenerse en pie en medio de toda la risa y luego caminó con ellos hacia las puertas de la cafetería. Mientras la pareja se iba, dejó ir a Farkle y se volvió, mirando con ira a los amigos de Lucas.

—Todos ustedes son una bola de idiotas —escupió, sus tormentosos ojos azul-grisáceos brillando con disgusto.

—¿Sí? Oye, Hart, ¿qué se siente ser la hija de la puta de la ciudad? —Mitch gritó de vuelta, para causar incluso más risa en la cafetería.

—Oye, Hart. Toda la población masculina de Nueva York llamó —dijo Jackson—, quieren una compensación por la clamidia que tu mamá les contagió.

—Tengo cinco centavos. Si me alcanza para pagarle a tu madre, ¿verdad? —dijo Brandon con una mueca de burla.

Su flameante mirada se volvió hacia él, por una parte disgustada y por otra algo que Lucas no pudo reconocer.

—Pareces bastante desesperado, Brandon. ¿Te molesta que mi mamá haya echado más polvos en una semana que los que tú llevas en dos años? Creo que sabemos quién gana aquí.

—Cállate, Hart —gruñó, dándoles el dedo a algunas personas que le dijeron "uuh" por lo que Maya había dicho—. Tu mamá es basura. ¿Y tú? Tú vas a terminar en una porno o en las calles justo como ella. Ya hasta has comenzando, ¿no es verdad? Puta.

—¡Sí, puta!

—¡Puta!

Todo el mundo estalló en risas una vez más y Brandon comenzó un canto despiadado. Incluso estudiantes de otras mesas se estaban uniendo a la "diversión". Fue horrible.

Lucas observó paralizado cómo el labio de Maya temblaba, sus fosas nasales dilatándose y con un inconfundible brillo en sus ojos que Lucas reconoció como inminentes lagrimas. Los miró enfadada, sorbiendo su nariz una vez, antes de cerrar sus ojos momentáneamente y luego abriéndolos, levantando su cabeza con orgullo y endureciendo su expresión.

Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los de Lucas y una parte de él quería disculparse y decirle que no se lo merecía, pero se quedó callado, parado ahí en shock. Los ojos de Maya se entrecerraron, y meneó su cabeza con asco antes de girar sobre sus tobillos y dejar la masa de estudiantes que reían.

Lucas se hundió de vuelta en su asiento, sintiendo nauseas en su estomago.


	4. Chapter 3

La campana que significaba el final de otro día de largas e innecesarias clases sonó a través de toda la escuela, y Lucas se puso de pie con un gruñido, estirando sus miembros mientras su maestro les daba la salida. Recogió sus libros y caminó fatigosamente fuera de clase hasta su casillero, con un humor amargo debido hacia dónde se tenía que dirigir.

Mientras ponía su combinación en su casillero, Billy se paseó por ahí, aventando sus llaves arriba y abajo.

—Oye, ¿estás libre ahora?

Lucas puso los ojos en blanco con irritación, agarrando su bolsa después de llenarla con sus libros y cerrando su casillero.

—No. Tengo que ir a ver al conserje detrás de la escuela.

—¿Así que supongo que no puedes venir a pasar el rato? —preguntó Billy.

—Quizás después —dijo Lucas. Seguro era mejor que dirigirse a casa hacia una madre molesta que solo esperaba a que él llegara para así poder decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir hasta que sus oídos se cayeran—. Definitivamente después.

—Genial, porque Missy me dijo que Samantha le dijo que Jennifer quiere follar contigo. Necesitamos hablar de esto.

 _Ese_ era su nombre. No Jessica.

Lucas bufó y le dio una mirada sucia.

—Suenas como una chica chismosa.

Billy se alzó de hombros, a pesar de que tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—Consecuencias de salir con una parlanchina, supongo.

—Señor Friar —Hearst lo llamó mientras se acercaba por el pasillo hacia la sala de maestros—. ¿No tiene que estar en otro lugar? Vaya andando.

—¿Te veo después? —preguntó Billy simpáticamente.

—Sí.

Lucas colgó su mochila en su hombro y caminó hacia la parte trasera de la escuela a través de las multitudes de estudiantes charlando, emocionados por el hecho de que otro agotador lunes de escuela había por fin terminado. Honestamente esperaba que limpiar la pared fuera rápido. Su humor ya estaba amargado debido al incidente durante el almuerzo. Sabía que cualquier otra molestia podía honestamente acabar con su paciencia.

Gracias al cielo, las personas en los pasillos parecieron comprender su intensificada ira y se quitaban de su camino, alejándose para no provocar su ira.

Salió hecho una furia por las puertas que llevaban a la parte trasera de la escuela y caminó hasta la pared del gimnasio.

—Es un muy buen pene —dijo apreciativamente el conserje Harley, acariciándose el mentón pensativamente—. Muy realista. Sabes, quien quiera que haya dibujado esto podría considerar tomar lecciones de arte en lugar de vandalizar paredes.

Lucas se mantuvo en silencio mientras fregaba la F de una palabra escrita en naranja, inseguro si Harley estaba bromeando o no. Parecía como una banana de caricatura, con una sonrisa y dos pelotas de voleibol en cada lado, pero era difícil saber si el hombre estaba bromeando.

Harley le dio un leve codazo a Lucas, riéndose por debajo.

—Relájate, chico. No eres el primero en grafitear una pared, ¿sabes? Pasa al menos dos veces por semana.

—Oh —Lucas se encorvó para poner más agua enjabonada en su esponja antes de pararse y continuar fregando las manchas de pintura.

Harley le miró por un segundo.

—Sabes, si no te diviertes con esto, terminarás siendo todo un miserable antes de que tu hora termine.

Lucas suspiró y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Sonreír y reírme como si estuviera teniendo el mejor día de mi vida? Porque usted y yo sabemos que eso no sería más que putas mentiras.

Harley asintió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Veo tu punto, chico. Entonces supongo que deberías simplemente pararte aquí en silencio, limpiar hasta que tus dedos estén en carne viva por la solución y después quieras meter tu cabeza en un inodoro lleno de mierda.

Lucas puso los ojos en blanco y limpió lo último de la F, pasando la esponja sobre la pared una vez más para asegurarse de que las marcas de agua y cualquier residuo estuvieran limpiados. Agarró la manguera a presión y esparció agua en la pared para sacar toda la pintura seca en los poros.

Harley sonrió, apuntando a la inclinada estrella fugaz.

—Esto parece un poco fuera de lugar en este mar de vulgaridad adolescente, ¿no lo crees?

—Supongo —Lucas masculló. Definitivamente había dibujado esa. No sabía qué lo había llevado a hacerlo o cuándo exactamente la puso ahí, pero sabía que él había tenido la pintura verde.

—¿Dibujaste esta estrella?

—Probablemente.

Harley la miró más de cerca, escrutando los contornos de la estrella.

—Realmente es una estrella de mierda.

Lucas puso sus ojos en blanco, poniéndose de pie para limpiar la gran hoja de cannabis color azul.

—Estaba borracho.

—Todos los adolescentes como ustedes siempre parecen estarlo —comentó Harley secamente, jalando sus guantes de hule—. Y ustedes joden mis paredes.

Lucas suspiró.

—Mire, lo siento.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó Harley, meneando su cabeza—. ¿Por qué haces estas cosas si te vas a arrepentir completamente?

Lucas permaneció en silencio, observando la pared. Honestamente no tenía una respuesta para eso.

—Deja que te dé un consejo, chico —dijo Harley—. También solía ser rebelde y estaba en todo eso de ser un delincuente. Terminé en la cárcel por un tiempo. Mira dónde estoy ahora. He sido conserje de esta escuela por veinte y tantos años ya. Y francamente, ni siquiera tendría este trabajo si no fuera por un amigo.

Lucas lo miró, un poco sorprendido por la revelación.

—Sálvate mientras aún puedas hacerlo, Friar. Encuentra gente con la que puedas pasar el rato y que no te metan en las cosas malas, te vendría bien a la larga.

—Parece que hoy todos quieren darme un sermón —Lucas murmuró mientras continuaba fregando la pared con brusquedad.

—No un sermón. _Consejo._ Todos estamos intentando evitar que destruyas tu vida.

—¿Y cómo diablos sabe que estoy arruinando mi vida? —Lucas gruñó con una ceja elevada por la irritación—. Quizás la estoy disfrutando. Quizás me gusta de esta forma.

Harley lo miró por unos segundos antes de dejar salir una pequeña risotada, alta y repulsiva, y Lucas apretó los dientes con furia. ¿Por qué sentía que este tipo le estaba tomando el pelo?

—¿A quién diablos crees que estás engañando? ¿Crees que si en verdad disfrutaras tu pequeña vida de "actuar como un gran imbécil y meterte en problemas todo el tiempo" estarías aquí ayudándome a limpiar este desastre? ¿Que estarías aquí aceptando toda la culpa por tus cobardes amigos? Puedo ver tan claro como el día que quieres una salida.

—¿Qué mierda sabes de mí? —Lucas alzó la voz, dándose vuelta y mirando a Harley—. Eres el jodido _conserje_ de este hoyo de mierda al que le llaman escuela que nunca he conocido en mi vida. Deja de actuar como si supieras una mierda de mí.

—De acuerdo. Dejaré de molestarte —se rió, inafectado por la ira de Lucas. Levantó la caja de herramientas que había dejado en el suelo antes de caminar de regreso a la escuela con un tranquilo saludo—. Te veré mañana después de la escuela en los baños del segundo piso.

Lucas se quedó solo limpiando el desastre, y suspiró con irritación, volviendo al tedioso acto de limpiar la pintura. Sabía que había sido agresivo, pero estaba molesto y cansado de todos esos sermones sobre su vida. No quería ningún consejo ni comentarios innecesarios. ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo en paz?

Después de finalmente terminar de limpiar la pared y finalmente lavar todo para que no hubiera más residuos de pintura, Lucas había ido a lavarse las manos. Para la hora en que finalmente había quitado el olor de pintura de su nariz, eran alrededor de las cinco. Solo quería que este día se acabara, pero aún tenía que ir a la sala de arte para encontrar a esta pintora de sets y ayudarla a terminarlos.

Lucas hizo su camino hacia el salón de arte en el sótano de la escuela. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hasta la parte trasera, después de los armarios de almacenamiento y las sillas extras y las tarimas y las mesas. Olía a humedad y había un persistente olor a moho.

Su nariz se arrugó conforme entraba al salón. Era pequeño y estaba atestado y parecía que todo lo relacionado con el arte había sido aventado a una esquina. El olor a pintura era completamente abrumador y no había suficiente aire circulando en el interior del apretujado salón para poder evitarlo.

Maya estaba sentada derecha en un banco frente a un caballete cerca del frente del salón, su espalda hacia él. Su cabello rubio y ondulado estaba sujeto en una coleta alta en la corona de su cabeza, sobre su hombro y para sorpresa de Lucas, divisó un vistazo de un tatuaje asomándose por debajo del collar de su blusa. Cuando se inclinó más hacia adelante para meter su brocha en la pintura frente a su caballete, notó que era una estrella fugaz.

—¿Una estrella fugaz? —suspiró, un poco distraído.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —dijo Maya, aún pintando su lienzo.

—Eh, hola. Estoy buscando a la pintora de sets para el departamento de teatro.

—La estás mirando —no se dio vuelta.

—Oh… Hola, soy–

—Sé quién eres —lo interrumpió—. Lucas Friar. Un extraordinario y cobarde Imbécil.

Los ojos de Lucas se entrecerraron, confundido por la agresividad en su tono.

—Bueno, eso es un poco duro, ¿no lo crees?

Lo ignoró.

—Llegas tarde.

—Tuve que limpiar la pared del gimnasio —sus cejas se fruncieron cuando ella no respondió a sus palabras, ni siquiera reconoció que había dicho algo—. ¿Puedes al menor mirarme cuando te estoy hablando?

—No eres digno de mi atención —remarcó fríamente, su brocha aún moviéndose sobre el lienzo, coloreando la blanca tela con un suave verde.

Lucas sintió su irritación elevarse. Diablos, era una perra.

—Bien, entonces —Lucas caminó pasándola de largo y se postró frente a su caballete, mirándola—. Me moveré para que pueda tener tu atención.

La única reacción que tuvo de ella fue un ligero entrecierro de sus ojos por la irritación, pero aparte de eso, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la pintura.

—Estás bloqueando mi luz —apretó sus dientes después de unos momentos de silencio—. ¿Puedes moverte?

—No hasta que me digas qué tengo que hacer —dijo, moviéndose más cerca a propósito para proyectar una sombra aun más grande sobre el lienzo. Maya dejó de mover su brocha y su agarre se tensó inmensurablemente.

—Idiota…

—Mira, no quiero estar aquí más de lo que tú quieres que esté aquí —se alzó de hombros, sintiéndose un poco triunfante por tener la delantera—. Así que solo dime dónde están los sets, para que pueda pintarlos en una hora e irme a casa.

Maya azotó la brocha en el contenedor de brochas de su caballete y frunció el ceño, sus ojos deambulando por lo que había pintado.

—¿Crees que es tan fácil pintar sets que puedes acabarlos en una hora? —dijo con asco, su mandíbula tensada—. Me tomó todo el verano hacer todo ese trabajo –todo el jodido verano– y tú lo arruinaste porque eres un imbécil. Ni siquiera tienes la decencia de _disculparte_ por todo lo que quemaste.

Y las cejas de Lucas se elevaron, en parte porque él sabía que no se _había_ disculpado. Pero también en parte porque a pesar del hecho de que ella lo estaba ocultando bien, él aún podía escuchar el dolor en su voz. Ni siquiera había sido él quien había quemado los sets, y aun así la sensación de vergüenza que había estado tan prevalente durante el almuerzo lo golpeó con gran fuerza, y repugnancia hacia sí mismo. Ella había sido la única que los pintó. Con su pequeña estatura y diminuto cuerpo, debió haber sido mucho trabajo. Y luego él y sus amigos los habían encendido como si fuera un juego.

Se alejó del caballete, masajeando su cuello con vergüenza

—Lamento lo de los sets. No sabía que habían costado mucho trabajo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Alzó la vista de su lienzo, mirándolo astutamente y finalmente encontrándose con su mirada por vez primera desde que entró. Había una filosa, despiadada mirada en sus ojos y Lucas se dio cuenta de que sus ojos realmente eran de un deslumbrante azul-grisáceo. Eran hermosos, si no impresionantes.

—Esa parece ser la pregunta del día —finalmente dijo, sin saber realmente qué responder a su pregunta.

Claramente era la respuesta incorrecta. Los ojos de Maya se entrecerraron, brillando con pura repugnancia.

— _Patético —_ se mofó.

—¿Qué? —gruñó, alzando una ceja.

—Así que ni siquiera sabes por qué le haces cosas malas a la gente. Simplemente las haces. Por risas y aplausos. Y luego te paras ahí, el rey de tu montaña de porquería, mientras todos los demás sufren porque eres el más grande, estúpido imbécil en todo el planeta.

—Yo… —y frunció el ceño. Esto no era respecto a los sets—. Estás hablando del almuerzo de hoy.

—Y el premio es para Lucas Friar por hacer una _obvia_ conexión —dijo con desprecio, aplaudiendo despectivamente—. Eres un verdadero idiota, ¿lo sabes? Farkle no merecía ese tipo de humillación o trato.

Lucas desvió su mirada, colocándola en un punto de los azulejos agrietados en el suelo. Aún podía ver la imagen de las delgadas piernas de Farkle sacudiéndose, intentando encontrar la manera de salir. Aún podía escuchar los llantos de Riley, rogando y suplicando que se detuvieran.

—Es verdad.

—Y tus amigotes lo aventaron a la basura. ¿Sabes lo horrible que eso debe ser? ¿que te bajen los pantalones y que después te arrojen a la basura?

—No puedo imaginarlo…

—Las personas no vienen a la escuela para ser acosadas y tratadas como basura, ¿sabes? ¡Nuestras vidas ya son difíciles así como están!

Sabía que ella estaba sacando todas sus frustraciones con él porque estaba ahí, a pesar del hecho de que no había sido el único involucrado en el acoso a sus amigos, pero no dijo nada para negar sus pablaras. Porque tenía razón.

—Lo siento.

—Y ustedes solo —Maya se detuvo abruptamente, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos por la confusión—. Espera, ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo?

—No se merecía eso. Solo estaba enfadado, no debió haber llegado tan lejos —confirmó Lucas, sintiéndose como una completa basura.

Las cejas de Maya se alzaron un poco mientras lo miraba y luego regresó su mirada al caballete con un suspiro, llevándose un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja.

—No esperaba eso.

—¿Esperar qué?

—Una disculpa… —puso los ojos en blanco—. Mierda, si eres amable al respecto entonces es difícil gritarte.

Los labios de Lucas se alzaron en una sonrisa divertida. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—Aún así… —frunció su ceño ante su lienzo—. Al que deberías estarte disculpando es a él, no a mí.

—De acuerdo. Pero también me estoy disculpando por parte de mis amigos por el canto de "puta". Fue horrible.

Las cejas de Maya se crisparon un poco ante el recuerdo de la palabra cruel que le habían lanzado las personas en la cafetería. Hubo un momento de silencio donde ella frotaba su zapato contra el suelo, escondiendo su rostro de Lucas. Luego alzó su cabeza, mirándolo, su expresión era difícil de leer.

—Aprecio la disculpa —dijo quedamente—. Pero no significa nada para mí.

La miró en shock por un momento, completamente sorprendido por cuán filosas sus palabras habían sido. Aun así, sus ojos se habían ablandado y no mantenían nada de ese frío trasfondo y endurecida sombra que había visto antes. Lo estaba contemplando curiosamente, como si intentara descifrarlo. Se había abierto un poco con él. Y él había podido leerla. Podía ver un poco de la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. Algo profundo y triste y melancólico.

—Yo–

—No importa —Maya gesticuló con su mano, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera decir algo más—. ¿Alguna vez has pintado un set? ¿O cualquier otra cosa? Ya sabes, a parte de las paredes del gimnasio.

Y solo así, se cerró de nuevo, mirándolo fríamente, sus brazos cruzados y su expresión indiferente. Era un poco discordante verla hacer tan repentino cambio.

—No.

Maya suspiró y se levantó del banco, poniendo los ojos en blanco con exasperación mientras se dirigía hacia la parte trasera donde había cajas apiladas una arriba de la otra y todo parecía estar descuidadamente situado.

—Qué sorpresa… —murmuró por debajo de su aliento.

Se encorvó y abrió una de las cajas y sacó un bloc de dibujo y un pequeño equipo de pintura, uno que se veía aniñado y que Lucas recordaba haber usado en la primaria. Hurgó un poco más a través de las cajas antes de sacar un par de brochas.

—Necesitas practicar hacer pinceladas consistentes y uniformes y variando la viscosidad de la pintura de la cantidad de agua agregada —dijo—. Si puedes hacer eso en una noche, entonces los sets se verán más limpios una vez que los pintes, y no tendrás que preocuparte por hacerlos de nuevo.

—¿Estás segura de que está bien que yo use esos? ¿Qué hay de los estudiantes que llevan arte?

—¿Te refieres a los _seis_ estudiantes que toman arte?

—¿Sólo son seis? ¿Cómo es que son tan pocos?

Maya volteó sobre su hombro y le dio una mirada.

—¿Sabes algo más de esta escuela a parte de lo que les incumbe a ti y a tus amigos?

Eso le molestó.

—De acuerdo, para ser justos, nunca habíamos tenido una conversación real antes. Obviamente no voy a saber qué está pasando en tu vida.

La mirada de Maya se transformó en un vistazo desdeñoso.

—Me refiero a los fondos para las artes que han sido cortados dos tercios porque se creen innecesarios. Y ese dinero está siendo usado para incrementar medidas de protección en esta escuela ya que _algunos_ estudiantes se sienten con el derecho de traspasar de vez en cuando y destruirla. Pero por supuesto que no sabrías eso ya que estás tan inmerso en tu propia vida.

Lucas pasó una mano por su cabello con un bajo, irritado suspiro.

—Mira, entiendo que me odias. ¿Pero puedes dejar de ser tan dura? No es como si mi vida sea todo un juego y diversión.

—Oh, bu —bufó—. Te arrestan un par de veces porque eres lo bastante estúpido como para meterte en problemas y ¿de la nada tu vida es dura? Hazme el favor.

—¿Sabes qué? No necesito esto —gruñó, entrecerrando sus ojos—. Solo dame las malditas cosas para que pueda marcharme. Tengo cosas que hacer y preferiría no pasar mi tiempo siendo masticado por una perra frígida.

El labio de Maya se curveó, y se puso de pie lentamente, sus ojos brillando de esa manera en la que él sabía significaba que estaba enfadada. Caminó hasta él, estrellando bruscamente el papel y el equipo de pinturas y brochas contra su pecho. Lo atrapó con un gruñido, y Maya se dio vuelta y agarró su bolsa del suelo.

—Más te vale llegar a tiempo mañana, idiota —dijo sobre su hombro mientras dejaba la habitación—. Dios, eres tan imbécil…

Lucas se quedó de pie en su lugar, mirándola con irritación. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Y por qué era tan perra? Entendía que estuviera enojada por alguna de las cosas en las que él había estado involucrado, pero diablos, algo de su enfado y sus comentarios acerca de él eran injustificados. Claro, había hecho su parte equitativa de cosas horribles, pero no podía ser culpado por _todo._ Estaba siendo inmadura.

Puso sus ojos en blanco y miró hacia las cosas en su mano. Y luego se dio cuenta de que en cada cosa que ella le había dado, había un claro M.P. Hart garabateado con Sharpie.

Estas eran _sus_ cosas personales para pintar. No del programa.

Y ella había dejado que él las usara para adquirir práctica.

—Mierda…

Lucas metió sus cosas en su mochila y luego corrió fuera del salón de arte, pasando por los pasillos y apresurándose por las escaleras. No podía haber ido tan lejos, ¿verdad?

Y conforme daba la vuelta en la esquina hacia el frente de la entrada de la escuela, la vio caminando hacia la puerta, su coleta balanceándose de un lado a otro sincronizada con sus pasos.

—Maya, espera —le llamó.

Ella dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta, mirándolo indiferentemente mientras él se detenía frente a ella.

—Mira, no quise decir eso. Lo siento —dijo—. Gracias por dejarme usar tus cosas para adquirir práctica.

Lo miró por un segundo, contemplándolo silenciosamente por un momento antes de que sus labios se transformaran en un tipo de sonrisa.

—En verdad te has estado disculpando mucho.

—Sí —sonrió, riéndose ligeramente—. La historia de mi vida.

Maya suspiró con resignación, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

—Está bien. Creo que empezamos con el pie equivocado. Si tenemos que trabajar juntos para pintar estos sets, entonces no nos servirá que nos estemos peleando todo el tiempo. Empecemos de nuevo.

—Suena bien.

Ella asintió.

—Soy Maya Hart.

—Lucas Friar.

—Bueno, Lucas. Estoy ansiosa por trabajar en estos sets contigo.

Entonces sonrió, una sonrisa _real,_ una que Lucas nunca había visto antes en su cara. Encendió su rostro como una brillante luz e hizo que sus ojos destellaran. Lo tomó completamente desprevenido, y por un segundo, Lucas se encontró parpadeando estúpidamente hacia ella, captivado. ¿Era esta la misma Maya que había visto en el salón de arte?

—Eh… igual —balbuceó, tratando de disimular su falta de concentración en su respuesta.

—Te veré mañana —dijo, dándose la vuelta para dejar la escuela—. Y llega a tiempo.

Él solo pudo asentir tontamente por un momento antes de finalmente caminar hacia el estacionamiento en la parte trasera. Podía haber jurado que por un momento, solo un momento, su corazón se había saltado un latido. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?


	5. Chapter 4

Lucas no podía negar que parte de él estaba emocionado por pintar los sets. No era como si _quisiera_ ver a Maya per se, pero en realidad había practicado su pintura y sentía que se había vuelto bastante bueno en ello. De hecho, pensaba que para solo tener un día, había aprendido implacablemente. Y de cierta manera fue bastante terapéutico. Como Lucas había esperado, su mamá se lo comió vivo cuando había llegado de la casa de Billy, incluso se había quedado hasta tarde para asegurarse de que no tendría que soportar su ira. Lucas se había encerrado en su cuarto después, poniendo música a todo volumen en su teléfono y trabajando en la tarea que Maya le había dado. Sorprendentemente, lo había calmado.

Por fin había terminado de raspar chicle de las bancas y se apresuró a lavarse las manos y dirigirse al salón de arte porque iba tarde. No estaba seguro de cuán en serio iba Maya respecto a que llegara a tiempo, pero se sentía bastante mal por el día anterior y sentía que tenía que recompensárselo de alguna forma.

Lucas entró al salón de arte, su nariz arrugándose por el áspero olor a almizcle y pintura y el calor que parecía infiltrarse en la habitación, a pesar del hecho de que la mayoría de la escuela estaba bastante fría. Maya estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, dando pinceladas grises en un amplio telón de fondo de madera. Por el hecho de que su cabello estaba cuidadosamente apilado en su cabeza para que nada estuviera colgando, y que se había quitado todas sus capas y solo llevaba una blusa sin mangas, Lucas supo que había estado aquí por un rato.

Maya se quitó un poco el sudor de sus cejas con un suspiro.

—Maya.

Ella elevó la vista y una vez más, Lucas recordó cuán hermosos y arrasadores eran sus ojos.

—Llegas tarde —murmuró, volviendo su mirada a su trabajo.

—Lo siento, le estaba ayudando al conserje.

Ella apenas respondió, excepto por el desinteresado resoplo. Lucas frunció el ceño, quedándose de pie en la puerta sosteniendo sus herramientas de pintura y sin estar totalmente seguro de qué quería ella que hiciera. Pensó que ya habían hecho las paces, pero ella estaba actuando como si él fuera una espina en su costado. ¿Quizás se había equivocado respecto a la tregua que ella había declarado?

—Traje tus pinturas —dijo finalmente una vez el silencio se hubo asentado por mucho tiempo.

—¿Practicaste? —preguntó, aún concentrada en su pintura.

—Sí. Creo que ya le agarré la onda.

Maya alzó una ceja, levantando la vista hacia él, un destello desafiante en sus ojos.

—¿En serio? —puso su brocha de vuelta en el bote, agarrando una limpia a su lado y dándosela—. Entonces pinta un poco de esto y muéstrame.

Lucas se confundió un poco por su tono, pero se sentó a su lado, agarrando la brocha. Se sentía como si estuviera en una tabla para picar, siendo cuidadosamente escrudiñado por Maya, quien se había callado y estaba observándolo calmadamente. Pero se sentía nervioso. De algún modo, simplemente sabía que ella ya estaba esperando a que fallara miserablemente y estaba esperando el momento para hacérselo saber. Eso realmente hacía que quisiera demostrarle que estaba equivocada.

Metió la brocha cuidadosamente en un poco de pintura, asegurándose de que estuviera cubierta, pero no derrochando excesos. Siguió la forma que había practicado toda la noche, colocándola sobre la madera y presionando lo suficiente para dejar una capa uniforme, pero no demasiado como para terminar con un gran pegote de pintura. Lo había practicado diez mil veces con más agua agregada a la pintura o con menos agua. Se creía un principiante experto para este punto, pero pintar en frente de Maya lo ponía ansioso. El rostro de ella estaba asentado en algo parecido a un ceño fruncido, y se preguntó si realmente se había equivocado bastante.

 _Respira, Lucas… no te va a morder._

—No está mal —Maya cerró firmemente su mano alrededor de su muñeca, y Lucas casi salta cuando la estática de sus dedos le dio toques. Ella guió sus movimientos tranquilamente, su barbilla casi descansando en su hombro. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, un poco sorprendido por cuán cerca se había puesto—. Pero mantén tu muñeca firme. Y haz pinceladas seguras, limpias y uniformes. Es torpe, pero servirá, supongo.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo Lucas lentamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Maya sonrió con sorna.

—Dije que no estaba mal.

—¿Supongo que no eres el tipo de persona que elogia a los demás?

Maya frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué te elogiaría por aprender a pintar cuando el único motivo para ello fue porque arruinaste varios sets y ahora necesitas volverlos a pintar? ¿Piensas antes de hablar, Huckleberry?

—¿Huckleberry? —los ojos de Lucas se entrecerraron—. Mira, entiendo que aún sigas enojada conmigo, ¿pero te mataría ser más amable? Pensé que ya habíamos superado la etapa de pelearnos.

—Estoy siendo amable —masculló Maya, soltando su muñeca y poniéndose de pie, la esencia de duraznos bombardeando su nariz mientras ella se movía. Lucas intentó no enfocarse en la pérdida de calidez proveniente de su ágil mano acunando su muñeca—. Ya hemos superado ese punto, seguro, pero eso no quiere decir que me agrades. De hecho, _no_ me agradas.

Maya recolectó sus materiales para pintar y su libreta de bosquejos del suelo y caminó hacia la parte trasera para ponerlos de vuelta en la caja de suministros de arte. Volvió con un diferente equipo de pinturas coloridas y brochas más pequeñas.

Lucas puso los ojos en blanco mientras ella se sentaba, continuando con pintar el set.

—Bien… sabes, realmente sabes, cómo mantener el rencor.

—Gracias —dijo sarcásticamente, agarrando su olvidada brocha para continuar pintando con Lucas.

—No era un cumplido.

—¿En serio? No lo noté —dijo Maya, aplicando firmemente pintura en la madera—. Ahora cállate y sigue pintando. Mientras más pronto tengamos algunos fondos pintados, más pronto puedo empezar a poner los detalles.

Lucas guardó silencio, poniendo sus ojos en blanco mientras continuaban con su trabajo. Había esperado una interacción más cordial. Tal vez una donde ellos pudieran realmente hablar un poco para que no fuera tan tedioso, pero claramente Maya no tenía intención de ser amistosa. Sabía que se había equivocado y que había hecho las cosas mucho más difíciles para ella, pero ¿tenía ella que ser tan brusca? Se había disculpado. Estaba intentando hacer las paces, y ella estaba siendo demasiado terca y, honestamente, un poco insidiosa.

Y Lucas no iba a mentir.

Le molestaba un poco.

—Oye, Sundance. ¿Puedes al menor intentar mantener tus pinceladas en la misma dirección? Si no se verá raro cuando se seque.

Esta era la tercera orden que Maya le había rugido en los últimos diez minutos, y Lucas estaba empezando a hartarse. Habían estado pintando el set por _horas_. Su muñeca estaba adolorida por repetir los mismos movimientos, sus rodillas estaban en llamas por no moverlas en tanto tiempo, se sentía nauseabundo por el calor y el olor a pintura, y estaba comenzando a acalambrarse. Estaba cansado de pintar esta cosa. Solo quería parar, pero no estaban ni cerca de terminar. Y no ayudaba que Maya parecía estar tan molesta como él lo estaba y estaba desahogando su enfado con él.

—¿Crees que puedes parar con los apodos? —Dijo, mirándola con irritación—. Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?

—Y lo usaré cuando dejes de equivocarte en cosas tan simples —respondió Maya, apenas haciéndole caso.

Lucas gruñó por debajo de su aliento, metiendo su brocha de nuevo en la pintura. La azotó contra el set un poco más fuerte de lo que quería y la pintura salpicó un poco la cara de Maya y su brazo. Maya saltó un poco por la sorpresa, parpadeando con confusión antes de entrecerrar sus ojos lentamente. Se volteó hacia él con una ceja alzada, sus labios eran una fina línea.

—¿Hiciste eso a propósito?

Maya se veía un poco graciosa con su mirada afilada y los pequeños puntos de pintura gris en su cara, y Lucas se rió, doblando sus labios para intentar no reírse. Los ojos de Maya brillaron con brusquedad, su expresión oscureciéndose peligrosamente.

—Lo hiciste.

—No, no lo hice —dijo Lucas, riéndose—. Lo juro.

En serio. Se veía bastante graciosa con las manchas de pintura.

—Crees que es gracioso —dijo Maya, metiendo su brocha en el bote de pintura.

—No, lo juro, no lo creo —pero Lucas se rió una vez más.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la brocha de Maya golpeó su rostro, marcando su nariz y la mayoría de su boca con fría pintura azul. Su rostro cayó mientras la miraba con incredulidad.

—¿Sigue siendo gracioso? —preguntó con una ceja elevada.

La mandíbula de Lucas se tensó. Puso su brocha calmadamente en la pintura, moviéndola en el interior sin hablar antes de levantar su mano y poner una línea de pintura justo sobre la boca de Maya. Parecía bastante molesta después de eso, sus ojos volviéndose glaciales en cuestión de segundos.

—Ahora lo es.

Se miraron por un momento, sin decir nada. Lucas podía ver la furia en sus ojos, pero también había algo parecido a paralización absoluta, como si ella no hubiera esperado que él contraatacara de esa manera. Fue la sorpresa en su cara, junto con los labios grises de payaso que parecía tener lo que llevó a Lucas hasta el extremo.

Comenzó a carcajearse fuertemente, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Simplemente se veía tan ridícula que no pudo evitarlo.

—Eres tan insoportable —gruñó.

Y luego, sorprendentemente, ella también comenzó a reírse.

Fue como si la tensión se hubiera drenado de sus cuerpos, dejándolos hecho un caos de risas. La sonrisa y risa de Maya eran _contagiosas,_ rebotando en las paredes y sonando como música para sus oídos. Después de unos momentos, su risa se calmó y miró a Maya, que se agarraba su estomago y seguía riendo. Lucas podía decir que ella no se había reído así en mucho tiempo. No sabía cómo había llegado a esa conclusión, simplemente tenía un presentimiento. También sabía que quería que ella siguiera sonriendo así.

La hermosa sonrisa de un millón de vatios que hacía que su rostro se iluminara y que provocaba que el corazón de Lucas se acelerara un poco.

—De acuerdo… —Maya soltó una risita, quitándose una lágrima—. Creo que debemos acabar ahora antes de que nos matemos o algo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Le sonrió antes de levantarse y estirarse lánguidamente, gimiendo mientras sus articulaciones tronaban. Lucas le siguió el paso, sintiendo satisfacción cuando tronó su cuello y el nudo se relajó un poco y desapareció. Caminaron hasta el lavabo contra la pared, lavándose meticulosamente la pintura del rostro, dedos y brazos. Lucas secó su cara con una toalla de papel y se encontró mirando el tatuaje de una estrella fugaz en la base del cuello de Maya. Tenía una mejor vista ahora ya que no estaba obstruido por su cabello o su blusa. Se preguntó cuándo se lo había hecho. O por qué se lo había hecho.

—Tengo que cerrar el salón, así que agarra tus cosas.

—¿Tienes llave para este salón? —preguntó Lucas mientras Maya caminaba hacia los botes de pintura y reemplazaba las tapas.

Agarró las brochas y se dirigió hacia el lavabo para limpiarlas rápidamente.

—Estoy aquí después de la escuela tanto tiempo que la señorita Kossal decidió que sería mejor si yo cerraba también en lugar de que ella tuviera que quedarse o regresar en la noche.

—Ya veo.

Limpiaron rápidamente, levantando el casi terminado set y arrastrándolo hasta un lado de la pared antes de limpiar las manchas de pintura en el suelo y regresar los suministros a donde pertenecían. Luego recogieron sus cosas y dejaron el salón. Maya cerró e hicieron su camino de regreso a la parte trasera de la escuela. Maya saludó al oficial que estaba haciendo ronda mientras continuaban con su camino.

Lucas quería preguntarle a Maya acerca de su tatuaje, pero ella estaba callada, su expresión en blanco y se dio cuenta de que ya no parecía estar de humor para charlar. Sin mencionar el hecho de que no eran exactamente amigos así que no creía que Maya le contaría.

Abrieron las puertas principales de la escuela y se encontraron con la lluvia cayendo a mares, fuerte y rugiente y haciendo que el cielo ya oscurecido se volviera aún más ominoso.

—Mierda… —Maya suspiró, buscando en el interior de su bolsa—. Olvidé mi paraguas.

Lucas la miró.

—¿Cómo llegarás a casa?

—El metro.

La estación más cercana no estaba tan cerca de la escuela. Estaba bastante lejos y ella tendría que caminar varias cuadras para llegar ahí. Sin un paraguas, se empaparía.

—Deja que te lleve a casa.

Los ojos de Maya se entrecerraron, su guardia inmediatamente alzada y sus hombros tensos.

—No, gracias.

 _¿Podía ser más terca?_

—Vamos. Está lloviendo a cántaros. ¿Realmente quieres caminar en la lluvia?

Dudó, mordiendo su labio inferior, pareciendo como si estuviera contemplando algo.

—Además, tengo un paraguas —agregó Lucas, son un alzamiento de hombros.

Maya aún no decía nada, mirando al suelo. Parecía que estaba en una guerra consigo misma. Lucas puso los ojos en blanco. Quizás fuera terca, pero Lucas sabía cómo usarlo para ventaja propia. Buscó en su bolsa, sacando su paraguas y abriéndolo mientras comenzaba a dejar la escuela.

—Como quieras. Te veré mañana.

La mirada de Maya se alzó en alarma.

—¡Espera! Bien, acepto que me lleves.

Lucas sonrió con suficiencia mientras Maya se apresuraba debajo de su paraguas y caminaban hacia su carro en el estacionamiento. Estaba pegada cerca de él, observando incómodamente la lluvia que caía, y le recordó a Lucas la imagen de un gato, renuente a empaparse y nervioso por el agua. Observaba la parte superior de su cabeza, sorprendido por cuán pequeña era. Apenas alcanzaba sus hombros.

Le quitó el seguro a su camioneta y los llevó hasta el lado del pasajero, abriendo la puerta para Maya. Ella entró y él se apresuró hasta el otro lado, ingresando en el auto después de cerrar su paraguas. Encendió el carro y encendió la calefacción cuando Maya tembló un poco. Estaba bastante frío afuera y Maya no llevaba mangas.

—¿Dónde vives?

—¿Sabes dónde está el Nighthawk Diner?

—Sí —no estaba particularmente cerca de la escuela—. Está algo lejos.

Maya se enojó un poco.

—Sólo dirígete hacia ahí, después te doy indicaciones.

—Bien.

Salió del estacionamiento y manejó por las calles de la ciudad. Maya estaba callada, sentada con rigidez en el asiento, su rostro un poco contraído y con una expresión amarga. No sabía por qué estaba disgustada, pero su obvio mal humor estaba haciendo que se sintiera incomodo. Ni siquiera quería encender la radio porque tenía la sensación de que solo lo empeoraría.

Condujeron de esa manera por un buen rato. En completo silencio. Maya apenas se había movido un milímetro de su posición original. Ya estaba comenzando a acercarse al Nighthawk Diner y nada había sido dicho.

Lucas suspiró con exasperación.

—¿Sigues enojada conmigo?

—"Sigues" implica que hubo un momento en el que no estuve enojada —dijo casi robóticamente, mirando a la ciudad que pasaba por la ventana.

—Maya.

Lo miró, con una ligera mirada de sorpresa en su cara debido a su tono.

—Nunca me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo lleva pintar unos sets —dijo honestamente, sintiendo remordimiento y vergüenza—. Incluso con los dos de nosotros trabajando en esa pieza, aún no terminamos. No puedo comenzar a imaginarme cuánto tiempo debió haberte tomado hacerlos todos.

—Eso es porque ese set en particular era muy grande —dijo Maya—. Gira a la derecha aquí.

—Aún así. Eso no excusa lo que le pasó a todos los sets —contestó Lucas—. Maya, lo siento. En serio. Desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Estuvo callada por un rato, aún mirando por la ventana. Lucas ligeramente observó su reflejo en el espejo y se sorprendió al ver que había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Gracias. Lo aprecio —dijo suavemente—. Gira a la izquierda. Y después en el alto gira a la derecha. El tercer edificio es el mío.

Siguió sus indicaciones, manejando por la calle y dándose cuenta mientras se acercaban más a su destino que los apartamentos en esa área estaban un poco más gastados y demacrados. Se estacionó frente a un complejo de apartamentos color borgoña, apagando el auto. Maya hizo ademán de bajar del auto, pero Lucas la detuvo.

—Al menos deja que te acompañe a la puerta.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras —dijo Maya, rascándose su brazo de forma incómoda—. No vivo en el regazo del lujo, ¿sabes? No quiero darte más munición para alimentar a tus estúpidos amigos.

Lucas frunció el ceño, sintiendo el golpe afilado bastante fuerte.

—Maya, no soy ese tipo de chico. No les contaría a mis amigos de tu vida —dijo, ofendido—. Quiero acompañarte hasta la puerta para asegurarme de que llegues bien.

No dijo nada en respuesta, pero tampoco intentó salir del auto, y Lucas lo tomó como un consentimiento. Salió del auto con su paraguas, caminando hasta el otro lado y sosteniéndolo para que Maya no se mojara. Después de haber cerrado el auto, caminó con ella hacia la entrada principal del complejo.

—No tienes que llevarme hasta la puerta de mi apartamento, ¿sabes? —murmuró Maya mientras abría la puerta del complejo.

Lucas sonrió.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Entraron en el sucio, húmedo vestíbulo y Lucas cerró su paraguas, sacudiendo un poco el agua.

Y fue ahí cuando Lucas escuchó el fuerte y asqueroso sonido de alguien vomitando violentamente. Se volvió hacia la fuente del sonido y vio a una pequeña mujer rubia en la esquina, devolviendo en una maceta. Llevaba un crop top, shorts de cuero ajustados que apenas cubrían su trasero, unas botas hasta la rodilla y estaba agarrando una botella de tequila en una mano.

Lucas hizo una mueca con un poco de asco, pero cuando miró a Maya, estaba sorprendido de ver que su rostro se había puesto pálido, y que estaba completamente tiesa, sus ojos bien abiertos y casi aterrados.

—¿M-mamá?

 _¿Mamá?_

La mujer tropezó inestablemente, volviéndose hasta que quedó frente a ellos. Su maquillaje excesivo estaba completamente esparcido por toda su cara, probablemente por la lluvia y goteaba por sus ojos y su cara. Tenía vómito escurriendo de su mentón a su blusa, pero se reía sin importarle, sus ojos iluminados con reconocimiento.

Lucas sabía acerca de la infame madre de Maya solo a través de rumores. La llamaban la puta de la ciudad. Y sus amigos hablaban de cómo había estado con muchos hombres. Era un poco extraño verla cara a cara.

—¡Hoia, nena! —Arrastró las palabras, tambaleándose hacia ellos mientras tomaba un trago de su botella—. ¿Esh eshte un nuevocliente pa´mi?

—¡No, mamá! —Maya se apresuró hacia su madre, rápidamente rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos, intentando que no chocara contra el suelo—. ¡¿Por qué estás bebiendo otra vez?! ¡Creí que dijiste que esa era la última vez!

—Pero nenaaaa… —se rió, recargándose bastante en Maya—. Teníaque… Élfue horrible… horrible… violada…

Lucas podía ver claramente cómo Maya y su madre estaban a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo. Maya apenas tenía la misma estatura que su madre y con ella sacudiéndose de esa forma y tropezándose, no estaba ayudando mucho.

Sin una palabra, Lucas caminó hacia ellas y gentilmente jaló a la mamá de Maya lejos de ella, encorvándose un poco y levantándola al estilo de novia. Claramente no estaba en condiciones para caminar. Maya lo miró alarmada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Maya dónde vives? —ignoró su pregunta.

Maya entrecerró sus ojos ligeramente, pero comenzó a subir las escaleras con una vieja, sucia alfombra y tomando dos escalones a la vez.

—Ohmi… —La madre de Maya se rió, su cabeza inclinándose a un lado mientras Lucas se apresuraba a subir las escaleras, siguiendo a Maya—. ¿Ereshun principe? ¿Vens a salvarme?

Maya se detuvo en el tercer piso y lo llevó hasta una puerta café con pintura gastada. Con manos temblorosas, Maya metió la llave en la cerradura y finalmente quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta.

—¡Gammy! ¡Mamá ha estado bebiendo otra vez! —gritó Maya tan pronto como entró, Lucas detrás cargando a su balbuceante madre.

La anciana con grandes anteojos, sentada en una mecedora verde vómito, casi inmediatamente se paró, pareciendo un poco agitada.

—Oh, cariño —Gammy Hart chasqueó la lengua—. Ponla en el sillón, hijo.

Lucas llevó a la madre de Maya hasta el sofá, acostándola cuidadosamente mientras ella gemía cansadamente. Gammy le quitó la botella antes de sentarse a su lado y retirar los mojados mechones de cabello de su frente.

—Katy. ¿Qué pasó? —La regañó—. ¡Creí que dijiste que ibas a parar!

—Un cliente… —gruñó Katy, su voz temblando. Lucas se dio cuenta con alarma de que estaba llorando, sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas conforme su cuerpo temblaba por contener los sollozos—. Mesentía tan sucia después… Necesitabeber… Ytu nome dejas teneralcohol en la casa, mamá.

—Cielo, sé que es difícil, pero ahora te emborrachas todo el tiempo. ¡Piensa en Maya!

—Ay… voya vomitar….

Maya corrió a la cocina, agarrando una cubeta antes de traerla rápidamente a su madre. Sin más que una arcada, Katy se inclinó hacia un lado y vomitó en el interior, el incoherente sonido de líquido y sólidos parciales golpeando los lados era repugnante y provocó un leve escalofrío a lo largo de la espalda de Lucas.

Lucas realmente no sabía qué hacer y se quedó ahí, mirando todo el espectáculo, un poco paralizado por toda la situación. Sentía que estaba viendo una película, a pesar del hecho de que estaba parado ahí en persona y presenciando la escena con sus propios ojos.

Y fue entonces cuando echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El viejo, barato reloj cucú colgando en la pared. El caballete cerca de la ventana. El edredón deshilachado sobre el sofá. Las desgastadas, añejadas sillas y los muebles de madera astillada. Rasguños sobre el suelo de madera. El lugar era ruidoso, el repiqueteo de la mala calefacción y el aire acondicionado proporcionando una constante música de fondo para todo el evento. La habitación olía agradablemente a vainilla, y era un poco irónico, viendo como el resto de la habitación estaba en bastante mal estado y considerando la atroz escena que se había llevado a cabo.

Y de la nada Maya estaba frente a él, sus ojos acuosos luciendo irritados.

—Ya puedes irte a casa, Huckleberry.

Lucas no tuvo la oportunidad de responder antes de que Maya plasmara sus manos en su abdomen y lo forzara a caminar hacia atrás. Lucas tropezó, incapaz de luchar contra ella más que nada por el impacto de la escena que acababa de ver.

—Creo que ya viste suficiente —Maya gruñó, empujándolo fuera de la puerta hacia el pasillo—. Así que lárgate.

Lucas la miró con alarma, sorprendido por cuán fría Maya se había vuelto de la nada. Sus ojos, a pesar de estar acuosos por las lágrimas acumuladas, estaban frígidos y escalofriantes, sin calidez en ellos en lo absoluto mientras lo miraba.

—¿Ha-hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? —preguntó estúpidamente, una vez que encontró su voz.

—No.

Y azotó la puerta en su cara.

Lucas se quedó ahí por un momento, sorprendido y confundido y aún intentando comprender lo que acababa de ver.

¿Esta era la vida de Maya?

* * *

 **Nota: Normalmente intento actualizar los lunes, pero acabo de comenzar la universidad y apenas tengo tiempo de hacer nada. Siento que a este capítulo le falta más edición, así que cualquier error, incoherencia, etc. pueden decirme, (también aplica para los capítulos anteriores). Intentaré mantener un ritmo regular actualizando esta traducción, pero por ahora no puedo prometer mucho. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


End file.
